Star Wars Episode 6 - Return of the Jedi (Julian14bernardino Style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi by Julian Bernardino. Cast * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamda (Big Hero 6) * Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Krozen) * Princess Leia - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Han Solo - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Chewbacca - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Ben Kenobi - Shifu Hoffman (Kung Fu Panda) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * Stormtroopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) * Lando Calrissian - Mr. Dumpty (Babes in Toyland) * Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) * Boba Fett - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Jabba the Hutt - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Wicket - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Ewoks - Various Mice * Qui-Gon Jinn - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Mace Windu - Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians) * Ki-Adi-Mundi - Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Luminara Unduli - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Shaak Ti - Princess Cholena (An American Tail) * Plo Koon - Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) * Kit Fisto - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Saesee Tiin - Globox (Rayman Origins/Rayman Legends/Rayman Adventures) * Coleman Trebor - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * Adi Gallia - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) * Padme Amidala - Anna (Frozen) * Admiral Ackbar - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Stardestroyer Commanders - Various Villains * Moff Jerjerrod - Inspector Grub (Rayman the Animated Series) * Wedge Antilles (Red 2) - John Henry (John Henry) * Nien Nunb - Tom Jr (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Mon Calamari - Various Cats * EV-9D9 - Goblin King (Babes in Toyland) * Bib Fortuna - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Mon Mothma - Millie (Thomas and Friends) * Imperial Officer - Mortimer Mouse * Capt. Firmus Piett - Barnaby Crookedman (Babes in Toyland) * Jar Jar Binks - Lucky Jack Rabbit (Home on the Range) * Red Leader - Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) * Red Leader's Helpers - Various Train Crew (Thomas and Friends) * and more Transcript *Narrator: Return to a Galaxy Far, Far Away, from Julian Bernardino Pictures. (a war in The Galaxy begins) *Baymax: Here we go again. *Narrator: Return to Shere Khan the Tigger. (Shere Khan is shown) *Hiro Hamada: You'll bring Captain Solo and the Wookie to me. (KABOOM!) *Narrator: Return to the Death Star. *Yokai: (with his red lightsaber activated, walks forward) Shifu Hoffman has taught you well. (Hiro takes out and ignites his new light blue lightsaber and fights with Yokai with the lightsabers clashing two times. A war on Endor begins) *Narrator: Return to The Mice of Endor. *Tadashi Hamada: Not bad for a fur ball. *Narrator: But best of all. (a chase on Endor begins while the duel in the Galaxy begins) Return for the fun of it. Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (Julian Bernardino's Style). Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Category:Julian Bernardino